Wireless communication systems are widely developed to provide various kinds of communication services including audio communications, data communications and the like. Generally, a wireless communication system is a kind of a multiple access system capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). For instance, multiple access systems include CDMA (code division multiple access) system, FDMA (frequency division multiple access) system, TDMA (time division multiple access) system, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) system, SC-FDMA (single carrier frequency division multiple access) system and the like.